To Protect a Lie
by The Kindest Demon
Summary: One shot. Itachi stayed clear of Kakuzu. He wasn't one to stir the pot, but his love of books leaves him in a vulnerable position when he borrows one of Kakuzu's books. Kakuzu's keen senses put Itachi in danger of unravelling. Warnings inside.


To Protect a Lie.

Summary: One shot. Itachi stayed clear of Kakuzu. He wasn't one to stir the pot, but his love of books leaves him in a vulnerable position when he borrows one of Kakuzu's books. Kakuzu's keen senses put Itachi in danger of unravelling.

Warnings: Very mature themes, Lemon, suggestion of rape.

AN- I'm sorry, this pairing isn't super well known or accepted. It's been stuck in my mind for a while now, and I had to get it out. Please enjoy!

* * *

Itachi gripped the worn book in his delicate fingers. The story of betrayal, action, and adventure pushed his imagination to new hights. He loved it. He pushed the page over and adjusted his position on the floor. The final chapter. He tried to focus on the words but was soon rudely awakened from his reverie when his stomach clenched and growled. He sighed and closed the book. He'd have to finish it later.

He pondered what to eat as he made his way to the kitchen. Placing the worn book on the counter, he considered in silence. He opened the cupboards. Nothing looked appetizing. He sighed again glancing back at the book.

It sat, worn, covered in marks and tears. It was loved, clearly, and read a thousand times over. The thought made him smile. He had borrowed the book from Kakuzu of all people.

He had approached the serious-looking man with subtle curiosity at first. He knew Kakuzu's history, and in all seriousness, had hoped to never have to speak with him When he saw the man sitting alone in the shade of a tree he couldn't help himself for wanting to know what he was doing. He approached him head-on. He didn't need Kakuzu assuming he was an enemy. When he was close enough to see the torn book between his fingers, Itachi had to speak,

"Oh, you're reading." He hadn't meant to sound so surprised, but once he said it, he could only keep his face still, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't mind. Kakuzu's green eyes swayed from his treasure to glance at Itachi for a moment. He grunted in response. "I came to see if you wanted to train." He lied, or at least, he tried to lie. Kakuzu didn't respond to that, instead he rose in eerie silence and walked closer to the Uchiha. Itachi didn't move, he only watched as he stopped in front of him and thrust the book in his direction. Itachi moved to take the book, examining the title with feigned uninterest. When he looked back up to ask Kakuzu why he was giving him the book, the miser was already half way back to the compound.

"Give it back when you're done." His deep voice was different than his usual dull tone. Itachi couldn't pinpoint the emotion behind his words. He turned the book over in his hands.

His stomach growled louder this time. He groaned as he went back to searching for food. Bread would work. He took a piece of the stale bread, tearing into it. He filled a large glass with water and washed down the lump in his throat. He took another couple bites before dismissing his hunger to return to the book.

He read a few sentences before the hair on his neck stood up, warning him of someone close by. He tried to ignore it, reminding himself that it was probably just another Akatsuki member.

He tore open the book, reading the words with fervor. He quickly pushed the page over, entranced, until the presence was much closer suddenly.

He pretended to read, as he scanned his surroundings.

"You like it." Kakuzu spoke from behind him. Itachi repressed his instinctive jump. Kakuzu opened a cupboard to produce a glass. The mundane movements seemed out of character for man.

"I do." He turned, watching the masked mans movements as he filled the glass. Itachi's eyes met and Itachi could see they were filled with amusement. Itachi slowly closed the book, much to his own dismay.

"I have more, if you'd like to borrow them." A smirk made its way to his lips and he admitted he'd like that.

Kakuzu left with his water, but Itachi couldn't help an uneasiness from settling in his stomach. He frowned, wondering vaguely if he was still hungry. He decided not to think about it as he turned to finish the book.

* * *

He finished the book and sighed, holding it close to his chest. So many emotions evoked in such a short tale. He could see the characters in his mind clearly: beautiful, bold, and daring. He loved reading. It was known around the Akatsuki that if anyone needed a favor from Itachi, they could get it done by trading a good book. It was like an escape. He could immerse himself in the words on the page instead of pondering his existence. It was a distraction from all the death, the lies, and the pain that existed in his life. And he reveled in it.

Was it a weakness? He didn't bother to think too much on it. He had to give the book back, or risk the wrath of Kakuzu. He may have only wanted to see him so soon for the possibility of getting a new book to further his intense satisfaction, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He was being noble not begging.

He tapped Kakuzu's door. No answer. He was careful as he twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open to peer in. He wasn't there. Itachi sulked silently as he entered to place the book on the edge of the meticulously made bed. His room was horribly dull, nothing to indicate anyone slept or lived there at all. Itachi decided he should probably leave, moving with quiet grace back to the hallway. Once the door was securely closed, he let out a breath he had been holding.

"Thank you." Itachi jumped, staring wide-eyed up at the masked man only a nose-length away from him. Itachi pressed his palm against his own chest and glared up at the man. He wondered vaguely how he managed to sneak up on him so often.

"Thank you..." He tried walking away before the deep voice sounded behind him again,

"Would you like another?" Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He turned, watching Kakuzu's movement closely. He nodded, embarrassed by his submission to the request. When it came to books, he would sacrifice even his own pride. Kakuzu's eyes had that stupid glint in them again.

"I'll give you another one, but I have a request." Ah. It made sense now. He wants something. Itachi tried figuring out what he could possibly want for a brief moment before something slid over his wrists. His eyes shot open as he tried moving away from the thing. It locked around his wrists, yanking him down into a kneeling position.

He grit his teeth.

"Spend the night with me." Itachi felt his heart stop. Damned ass hole. He tried stilling his features but as he tried to wriggle away from the black threads holding his wrists, he found nothing moved. He growled at the contact. Sex. He was asking for sex. He tried resisting one more time before a familiar numbness spread through his body.A defense mechanism. He was used to being stuck. He was used to being demanded for sex.

"No..." He scared himself out of his numbness, confused at his own voice. He was defying. He didn't want this. To his surprise, the threads unwove from his hands, sliding back to Kakuzu. Itachi stared at the ground in front of him. Was that it? No attack? No pain?

"As you wish." Itachi looked up at Kakuzu, his heart beating erratically. Kakuzu saw his face and something twisted in his eyes. What was that? Disappointment? Itachi tried standing. He willed his muscles to move, to stand up. He didn't move. He pushed his hands against the floor in front of him, head spinning with wicked memories.

Damn it.

Kakuzu was suddenly in front of him, saying something as his senses dulled further.

"You... Be..." Itachi was suddenly so tired. With that thought, his vision went black.

* * *

He woke up, unaware of where he was, or how much time had passed. He peered around the dimly lit room. Familiarity prickled his senses. He sat up, looking at the military style bed he was on. He was in Kakuzu's room.

"You're awake." Itachi gasped and tried standing quickly. He slipped and was quickly caught by Kakuzu's strong arms. "What the hell happened to you?" Kakuzu's usual uncaring demeanor seemed to be broken. His voice was rough. "I wouldn't have..." Itachi shook his head, lifting himself out of Kakuzu's grip.

His head was swirling. Why did he react so adversely? He hadn't thought of those things in so long. He staggered back to sit on the bed. His stomach twisted again. Coupled with the familiar pain in his chest, he knew he was too weak to fight Kakuzu.

He groaned, resting a hand on his stomach, trying his damnest to ignore the ache in his chest. "I'm starving..." He really didn't want to think about this situation much and this was a perfect opportunity to change the subject.

Kakuzu tsk'ed, glaring in his direction before leaving Itachi alone in the dark room. He pressed his hands to his face. He tried closing his eyes, only to be met with a dark visions of the past. A fit of coughs racked his pained body. He coughed into his hand, hoping that he wouldn't cough blood this time.

He winced as he looked at his pale hand. Red smeared over his palm he considered his options breifly before wiping the blood off on the inside of his damned his condition, laying to stare at the ceiling. The ache in his chest beginning to subside slowly.

After a few long moments, Kakuzu entered, holding a bowl of something. Itachi glanced over at him in silence. He instructed Itachi to sit up, and placed the bowl of rice in his lap. He thanked him quietly and ate in silence. Kakuzu stared at him, amusement far from his features. Itachi tried to focus on the bottom of his bowl, hoping the smell of blood wouldn't be fresh enough to catch Kakuzu's attention.

When Itachi finished, Kakuzu took the bowl from him, placing it on his dresser. The item seemed so out of place in his perfect room. Itachi looked at his hands, it seemed like Kakuzu was about to speak so he took it upon himself to lie first,

"I'm sorry. I must have been tired from not eating much..." Kakuzu glared harder for that answer but he didn't fight it.

"Fine." He was holding back, he was angry. Itachi felt goosebumps rise on his arms under the intense glare. He couldn't stay stood slowly, apologizing again for causing him trouble.

Kakuzu was quickly at his side again, leading him back into the bed.

"Don't be an idiot. Stay here. I'll take care of you." Itachi listened. He didn't know if he should try to run or simply listen to him. He was terrifying, but something seemed off in his actions. Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed, staring away from him. He seemed troubled.

"You lie a lot, don't you." Kakuzu spat.

Itachi felt panic grip his chest. He wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. "I can tell." His red and green eyes slid to look at Itachi again before returning to looking forward. "How much do you lie?" Itachi sat up. He couldn't do this. He needed him to be quiet. He didn't want to think about the lies. He just needed to shut him up. He glanced at the door again, deciding not to run.

He knew he had one thing he could do, so he did it. He pushed himself forward, resting a wiry hand on his shoulder as he leaned close enough to breathe Kakuzu's air. Kakuzu grabbed his shoulders in an instant, forcing him to arms length. Confusion swirled in his eyes. Itachi tried to calm his irregular heartbeat. He thought he was dead.

"You shouldn't do that, Uchiha." Kakuzu let go of Itachi's arms, allowing the boy a moment to calm his heart. He took a deep breath then reached a hand forward, moving slowly, to place a hand on the side of Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu didn't move, he only watched him in silence. Itachi watched his features, leaning forward to bring his face closer to the miser's own.

Itachi began pulling down the mask, Kakuzu's hand flew up to catch his wrist. Itachi flinched, letting go quickly. Kakuzu eyed down the Uchiha in quiet consideration before sighing deeply and placing the hand back at the edge of his mask. Itachi took his queue and moved slowly to pull it down.

Under the mask, Itachi found black threads holding his mouth together where it seemed his mouth was extended into his cheeks. Interesting. In a feeble attempt at not staring blanky at the man, Itachi dipped his head forward, pressing a kiss on his unmoving lips.

Itachi cursed his actions. He was avoiding conversation using his body, he knew that. He also knew he was using Kakuzu against himself, all to avoid being honest.

He moved away, smiling softly as he moved to take the hood off but was this time met by Kakuzu's threads pulling him back. They still made him nervous but a quick gasp and they were touching his skin. The threads pulled his hands away, holding them above his head, lifting him slightly off the bed. He was splayed out, on his knees with all of his weak spots in full view. He swallowed his fear and grinned at Kakuzu. Kakuzu pressed his lips together, brow furrowing. He wasn't happy but he didn't look like he would refuse.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Kakuzu's rough voice caused goosebumps to rise on his arms. Itachi nodded as the older man began pushing his shirt up, gently, as though he were nervous to hurt him. He moved the shirt over his head and behind his neck, trapping Itachi's arms further.

Kakuzu pressed his fingers into Itachi's hips as he rose to stand on his knees in front of him, he towered over the young Uchiha, who watched him in silence as he undid his robe. After discarding the robe, he lifted his shirt off to reveal his broad chest that was covered in stitches. His dark skin shone with power and strength. Itachi clenched his jaw and watched as his head dipped down to kiss his chest. Itachi didn't respond, only watched the white hood move under his chin. His irregular heartbeat pounded against his chest.

Itachi tried calming his mind. Kakuzu stopped, his face close to the middle of Itachi's chest. He suddenly pulled his head back, eyeing the young man in front of him before discarding his hood.

Attractive. His dark hair framed his face, and his stitches seemed to go with him. Itachi watched as he came close, pushing his hand behind Itachi's head and kissing him deeply. Itachi waited, wide-eyed, until Kakuzu grabbed a fistful of his locks, he moaned, leaving his mouth open enough for Kakuzu to dart his tongue inside. His cock twitched at the sudden change in demeanor. Kakuzu smiled against his lips, pressing his body closer as Itachi felt his body tingle delightfully where his free hand roamed.

Suddenly, the contact was gone. Itachi panted, unsure of what to feel as the threads loosened and dropped him. He watched as the threads wove back into a half open stitch on his arm. Itachi wriggled out of his shirt completely as Kakuzu smiled darkly at him.

Kakuzu sat back, doing nothing. Itachi found himself missing the contact, clearly flustered. He looked at him, unsure exactly of what was going on. Kakuzu laid back, watching the Uchiha boy out of the corner of his eye.

Itachi watched his face, frustration taking over his body. This may have started as a way to keep Kakuzu from asking questions but his body cried out for more. Kakuzu was in control now, not Itachi. He dragged his body closer to Kakuzu, who simply watched with a sly grin. He bit his lip, touching Kakuzu's broad chest with soft touches. He dipped his head down slowly, to kiss Kakuzu's chin, then his cheek, then his lips. He lavished the feeling of having even a modicum of control and deepened it before breaking the contact to breathe. He dipped his head down, pressing soft kisses on Kakuzu's lips, as the man watched him with a curious smile. Itachi took it on him self to reach a hand down to try and take off Kakuzu's pants.

"Do you... Want me... To help you?" Kakuzu asked between kisses. Itachi wasn't sure what to say. His body was saying yes but a part of his mind said no. He looked down at the smug smile and finally gave in to his convictions,

"Yes." Kakuzu was up in an instant, Itachi was pushed onto his back, and the heat of Kakuzu's body was once again firmly pressed against him. Kakuzu kissed him, then dipped his head down to kiss by his ear, then his adam's apple, and the crook of his neck, mimicking Itachi's earlier movements. Each kiss sent a sparks of pleasure through his body. He grabbed Kakuzu's hair in a half-hearted fist, loving the sensation. Kakuzu hummed when he felt his hair being pulled before biting into the soft flesh of Itachi's shoulder. He cried out, and damned himself for liking the feeling so much. He was rock hard now.

Kakuzu slid Itachi's pants off without any resistance from the young Uchiha, releasing his cock from it's confines. He ran calloused hands down Itachi's thighs, making the young man spread his legs before undoing the front of his pants and sliding them just past his ass. Itachi watched him through half-lidded eyes, pondering how he got himself into these messes before Kakuzu pushed a finger into his mouth.

Itachi forgot his thoughts and sucked, wetting the fingers before Kakuzu brought them down to prod his hole. He was prepared for the pain, he knew it hurt, so when Kakuzu dipped his head down to bring Itachi's dick into his mouth, Itachi gasped. He felt the finger get further into him, and he tried to relax as the pain was calmed by the feeling of being sucked off. Itachi felt his face get hot as Kakuzu began probing him to the rhythm of his sucks. Itachi's nails dug into the sheets under him as he began moaning loader. Kakuzu stopped sucking and looked up at him, smirking. Itachi watched as he pulled his finger out to wet two of them before pressing them both into him.

He grit his teeth, ready for pain. The stinging was sudden and Itachi told himself to keep calm but his body wouldn't listen. He clenched, causing more pain before finally relaxing under the man.

Itachi kept his eyes closed whimpering softly until suddenly a wave of pleasure erupted through his whole body. Itachi cried out loudly, pulling the sheets he has been holding onto closer. He wanted that again. Kakuzu had stopped probing, missing the spot, instead scissored the Uchiha open as he spit on his hand to lubricate his own cock to the best of his ability. Itachi pushed his hips closer, wanting the feeling again. A dark laugh rumbled in Kakuzu's chest. Itachi didn't care anymore. He didn't care how lewd he got, nor how obscene he was being. He just wanted the pleasure again.

Kakuzu removed his fingers and placed himself at Itachi's entrance, pushing slowly into him. Itachi hissed at the much bigger invading of his body. Kakuzu let out a shaky breath, holding himself still in the Uchiha.

Itachi watched his dark face as he leaned closer, pressing himself farther in.

Finally, their bodies were flush against each other. Itachi kept himself calm, admiring Kakuzu as he winced before pulling out. He pushed back in slowly, missing the spot Itachi wanted him to hit. He pulled out again, and this time, Itachi couldn't wait. He didn't mind a little pain for a lot of pleasure. He reached up to wrap his arms around the miser's neck, dragging his strong body to press against him.

"I want to be... On top." He pleaded softly. Kakuzu moved almost immediately, kicking his pants completely off before maneuvering his legs to lay down, Itachi sitting on top of him. He adjusted to the new position, resting his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders as he got ready to humiliate himself. He pulled his body up, then pressed down, hard. He saw stars, as the wave of pleasure permeated his bones. There it was. He needed to hit that again.

He pressed down again, this time, finding Kakuzu's hands facing palm up for him to hold onto. With his higher anchor, he was able to move quicker. He pushed himself down, moaning as skin slapped against skin. He knew his actions were deplorable, but he couldn't stop now that he had started.

Kakuzu began bucking his hips upward, meeting each thrust with pinpoint accuracy. Itachi moaned louder. It didn't take long for him to suddenly stop moving. His legs were too weak, he couldn't do it anymore. He hadn't come yet but his body didn't want to move. He was surprised when Kakuzu understood, demanding he flip over in harsh tones.

He did as he was told to the best of his ability. Once on his hands and knees, Kakuzu pressed his head into the pillow. Itachi didn't mind the degradation, only reveled in the feeling of letting go. Letting go of appearances, humiliation, and control.

Kakuzu entered him quickly, causing Itachi to cry out. As soon as he relaxed, Kakuzu pulled back to the tip before slamming into him again. Itachi forgot who he was. He clawed at the pillow and bit into anything he could find, all but screaming in Kakuzu's grasp. Kakuzu grunted and moaned behind him.

Kakuzu slammed into him again, grabbing onto his shoulder and forcing him onto him. He was a ragdoll in Kakuzu's grasp, letting the pace get faster. He moaned, feeling Kakuzu fingers grip tighter on his shoulders. Itachi pushed back against him, the coil of pleasure wound tightly in his stomach dangerously close to unwinding. He yelled at Kakuzu to go faster, and he wasn't let down. Kakuzu changed his grip, holding onto Itachi's arms and bucking into him hard, and fast. Itachi's back arched beautifuly as his vision desolved into stars, crying out in an act of utter shamelessness. He came, riding out his orgasm as Kakuzu finished, cumming deep inside of him. Itachi collapsed, Kakuzu letting him go to fall forward into the soft pillow. His mind was blank, he was panting, and his body was covered in sweat. He was satisfied, though.

Kakuzu collapsed beside Itachi, panting just as hard, though a satisfied grin replaced his usual scowl.

"That was so good." Itachi sighed.  
"And all because you had to protect a lie."

* * *

After resting for a few minutes, Itachi felt Kakuzu stand up from the bed, grabbing his cloak and wrapping it around the Uchiha. Itachi grumbled, not wanting to move as Kakuzu lifted him and brought him to the bathroom a few doors down.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, helping the Uchiha clean the blood and cum from himself before taking care of his own body. Itachi eyes the clay masks in his back, wondering when exactly he had gotten them. What he born with them?

Kakuza gave Itachi a towel and Itachi yawned into his hand.

He realized he should probably go back to his room and as he was about to inform Kakuzu, the older man held out a book.

"Here. It's the sequel. Enjoy." Itachi felt his body get warm. Oh yeah, that was the price right? Itachi took it quickly, eyeing up Kakuzu.

"Thank you." He hesitated before leaving. He felt so dirty, trading his body for something just felt wrong.

He pushed the book onto the counter, frowning as he left.


End file.
